


with trust comes love

by atinyjoongie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Experiments, M/M, Mental Hospital, Tests, again i cant tag for shit, doctor!jaehyuk, dodam, dodam-centric, jaesahi side characters, nurse!asahi, nurse!doyoung, patient!yedam, yedam tries to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyjoongie/pseuds/atinyjoongie
Summary: yedam was confused as to why he was in a mental hospital. he almost gave up until a nurse called doyoung appeared.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	with trust comes love

**Author's Note:**

> may i present you a dodam fic? i thought about this story idea probably 2 years ago and and thought it might fit the dodam dynamic and wrote this in a day!

nothing was making any sense. nurses running around looking for something, doctors shouting orders to other nurses, the machine beeping loudly beside him, and the IV drip that was inserted into his wrist.

what was he doing in ths hospital? was he in an accident? did he get hit by a car on the way home? did he faint because he was stressed?

he can't remember. and he really want to find out what happened and why he was here.

he swung his legs off the bed and that was when he noticed he was dressed in light grey hospital gown. he frowned at the colour but continue to get off his bed, sliding his feet into the slippers by his bed. he started walking towards the door when suddenly a force pulled him back by his wrist. he turned his head and realised he was tied to his bed by a thick cloth.

restrained by the hand? was he in a mental hospital?

he huffed in disbelief but he was desperate to get to the door. so he pulled the bed along with him. however, due to his petite size, much effort was required to drag the whole bed along with him to reach the door. when he finally reached the door, he pushed the sliding door to the right, hoping to find someone kind enough to explain everything to him. what greeted him at the door was definitely not very friendly-looking. if he was, he didn't show it.

"bang yedam.... february 17th 2091. admitted today, huh?" 

the man in front of him was holding and clipboard and reading off it. 

_february 17th 2091? year 2091? that's 70 years from now!_ yedam frowned in confusion yet once again. 

before he could as the man anything, he gestured to 2 nurses who came running towards him. he whispered something to them, probably to prevent yedam from hearing it but he could definitely work on it as yedam heard almost everything.

"get him back to bed and tie him up again. he seems really desperate to leave this hospital; he even dragged his bed this far."

"no, wait! please don't! i- no, please!"

yedam tried to explain himself but the nurses nodded at the doctor and went to work. they literally dragged him back onto the bed and tied both his arms up. they then proceeded to pull the bed back to its original position, ignoring a writhing yedam on the bed.

"please, get me out! i'm not suppose to be here! i don't even know why i'm here... please..." 

his pleas obviously fell on deaf ears for the nurses ignored him and just checked all his vitals and restraints. despite receiving no reactions, he continued begging them to let him go, claiming he did nothing wrong to be in here. however, all he got was the beeping of machines and shuffling from the nurses moving about in their uniforms. the doctor came back soon after and signalled for the nurses to follow him and left. one of the nurses exited first and before the second nurse left, maybe because he pitied yedam all tied up in the bed, he whispered something to him as he stared at him straight in the eyes.

"if i were you, i'd keep quiet and not make noise. you'll never know when they'll get tired of you and kill you."

_probably not pity, then._

he then turn and left the room, sliding the door shut. 

once again, he is all alone in this white, medicine-smelling room, all clueless and possibly lifeless. he was tired from all these struggling and to think the nurses might take pity on him. he feared for what might happen to him but even his fear couldn't keep him awake. he suspected they changed his IV drip for something else and before he could think about what he could do next, he blacked out.

**P**

when he came to, he almost screamed out loud as he saw 3 people looking over at him. but he caught himself and just sunked a little more into the bed. 

he sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard of the bed as the three "guests" in front of him, probably doctors, discuss about his condition. they checked through his vitals and physical conditon before stepping to one corner of the room, continuing their discussion. two nirses whom he did not notice at first came towards him, one pulling out a foldable table from under the bed and the other placed his meal on the table. 

"eat." 

yedam raised both his hands and was about to question how he could eat with his hands restrained to the bed when he realised they were no longer tied to the bed. of course, why would they restrain during mealtime? he needs to feed himself, right?

lots of thoughts were running through his mind right now. the nurses were flipping through some papers at a corner of the room with tables, the doctors were discussing about his conditon at the other corner. and the door, was just right ahead, with the doctors and nurses out of his path. he could definitely jump off the bed and sprint out the door. but what happens after the door? how long is the corridor? how big is the hospital? 

he decided he would let his body take the lead after he escape this room. he couldn't miss his chance; this was perfect. he picked up his spoon and made some noise as to pretend he was about to start his meal. in his head, he started counting down.

3...

2...

1...

go!

he jumped off the bed and sprinted towards the door, past the nurses and the doctors. he could almost see their expression in slow motion as he ran past them. he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him and finally he took one large step and he was out the door. 

what awaited him past the door? he didn't want to think about it. all he planned was to take a quick scan of his surrounding and find the green glowing exit sign and run towards it as fast as his legs could carry him.

however, that was just his wishful thinking. which mental hospital isn't guarded heavily? doctors' and nurses' lives were at risk, having a ton of guards was the least the hospital could do. the next thing he realised was he slammed into a body, slightly bigger than his. that was the end.

it was now or never. he did it but he didn't succeed. and what happens to a patient who tries to escape a mental hospital? 

tighter security.

**E**

everything that happened after he was caught was a blur. he didn't care about what was happening to him, he already knew. 

he was brought to the highest level on the mental hospital, which of course has the highest level of security. meaning his chances of escaping was close to zero, or never. he mentally placed his bet on never.

he just laid on his bed lifelessly like a rag doll, limbs ties to each corner of the bed. he had given up begging, there was no use. no matter how nice of a person they are, they couldn't and would never treat a patient at a mental hospital like a normal human being. even if there was a possibility of them being wrongly diagnosed, why risk a hospital of staff for a possibly mentally ill patient?

all he could do was let them inject whatever was needed to sedate him and restrain him. he didn't want to give up this easily but there was literally nothing he could do. two guards were on duty right outside his door and the doctor comes in to check every 12 hours.

however, he really want to find out what he did to be sent to a mental hospital.

after the two nurses finish tying him up, they left along with the doctor who gave him a stare. of disgust, yedam assumes.

they closed the door behind him and was followed by the sound of the door locking. through the small translucent window in the door, he could see the shoulder of one of the guards. it was almost not moving, showing how serious the guard takes his job. 

this time, instead of struggling to get out of the restraints like before which resulted him in wasting his energy, yedam took in whatever was in his room. cabinets of medicine, syringes, a wardrobe probably for his change of clothes, a curtain that surrounds him when untied from the wall, and lots of weird beeping equipments he has never seen before. he has watched enough thriller movies about mental hospitals to know that those doesn't exist in movies. are they new equipments that isn't shown to the world yet? or are they deadly that movies didn't dare show them?

he shivers at the thought and suddenly he really wants to get out of here. he definitely didn't want those equipments tested on him. who knows the side effects of them?

**S**

"you'll be following doctor yoon, one of the head doctors in our hospital."

doyoung nodded his head and bowed to the doctor introduced to him. the doctor smiled and signalled him to follow. walking beside him was another nurse. 

'asahi' his name tag reads. 

"a quick update; we've got a new patient today and though he was diagnosed to be in ward c, he turned out pretty violent and tried to escape, therefore he's being transferred to our unit, ward s." he read off his clipboard. "doyoung, you just got promoted. i will be expecting much from you."

doyoung didn't reply but lowered his head to a bow, acknowledging his words. 

the truth is, he didn't even know what he was doing. what he was doing in a mental hospital, how did he become a nurse. he tried to remember what he was doing yesterday but it seems as though his memory was wiped out. despite his mind not knowing what to do, he actions speaks otherwise. his body did exactly what he was told to do just a while ago, checking the vitals of a patient on machines he had never seen before or used before. his body just, did it.

hence, he decided it was best to go along with the flow and see where it takes him and find a way to figure all this out. maybe as he work his memory would get back to him.

the doctor stopped at the door and show the two guards his id with asahi doing the same. he followed their actions and the guards allowed them in with a firm nod. they stepped through the door and what doyoung would see was something very new though he has tended a few rooms just before.

the patient was restrained onto the bed by his limbs, lying there with a frown on his face at the three of them who just entered. doyoung could see his eyes travel from each one of them to the next until it landed on him, and the frown was gone. hey just stared at each other for a few seconds and doyoung felt as if he could read his mind. 

_'please help me..'_ he could almost hear those eyes tell him.

he didn't know what happened but he had this feeling the boy really needed help. seeing how he was tied up made his heart ache a little. he didn't look any older than him. 

then the doctor's words brought him back.

"patient bang yedam. let's see..." he started reading whatever was written on the clipboard about the patient's diagnosis.

doyoung, you'll be in charge of him from now on. nurse asahi and i will come check every 12 hours but you'll stay with him throughout to keep and eye on him. serve him his meals and update us on his vitals every 6 hours."

"yes, doctor yoon." 

nurse asahi went through all the machines and updated doctor yoon before they took their leave, leaving doyoung alone with the patient.

once they left the room with the door locked behind them, doyoung went over to a counter by the side of the patient's bed, reading his diagnosis. but almost nothing much was written in there, as if it was top secret.

yedam tried to sit up but his effort was in vain with his limbs bounded to the corners of the bed. he looked towards the nurse and noticed a smile on his lips. 

"bang yedam... what a nice name you have there. would your voice be as sweet as your name?" doyoung walked towards yedam and lifted his chin gently. 

"what?"

a soft laugh escaped doyoung's lips. 

"i'm just joking, you just look like you could have a really nice voice. and i wasn't wrong."

yedam was confused at what the nurse just said but before he could question it, the nurse adjusted his bed upright and brought his meal onto the table from the trolley that was already in the room before him. the nurse unwrapped the plastic cover that was covering the food and picked up the spoon. 

"since your hands are bounded to the bed, may i have the honour of feeding you, yedam?"

saying he was shocked was an understatement, but the way he spoke made it hard for yedam to reject. he just nodded in reply with a confused frown slapped on his face.

doyoung took a seat by the edge of the bed and scooped up a spoonful of rice and meat, bringing it in front of yedam's mouth, waiting for him to open up. yedam wasted no time and engulf the spoon of rice, for he was very hungry as if he was starved for days.

a smile found its way to doyoung's lips once again as he continued feeding yedam spoon by spoon. the patient didn't waste a single grain of rice as he emptied his plate completely. he wiped yedam's lips with the wipes provided and placed the tray back onto the trolley for another staff to clear and bring the next meal in later. 

"thank you... doyoung-sshi." yedam spoke with a slight bow of his head. 

"don't mention it, it's my job." doyoung waved it off. he went back to the counter to look at the checklist of things he needed to do. 

"so, i'm suppose to give you a shower in about half an hour. do you mind?"

he gave yedam time to think. it caught yedam off guard and he was just staring at doyoung for probably a whole minute. 

_someone giving me a shower? when was the last time my mother gave me one? when i was three?_

he glanced at his hands which was restrained to the bed and shifter his gaze back to doyoung. he probably knew what yedam was thinking as he held up a metal handcuff. 

his mouth fell open and doyoung let out a short laugh. 

"no worries. if you promise you won't try running away, i wouldn't cuff you up. i promise." the smile that followed the statement probably gave him the reassurance he needed as he nodded.

**C**

yedam stepped into the toilet that was linked to his room followed by doyoung behind him.

"could you... er, shut the door? in case anyone comes in? one person seeing me... is enough.."

doyoung nodded with a smile and slide the toilet door close. yedam was nervous, and how could he not be? a man that was around his age was giving him a shower. he wish this didn't have to happen but according to protocol they can't leave a patient unattended, especially in the toilet where he could try to harm himself by drowning in the bath tub or hit himself with the shower head. anything could happen if they were desperate enough.

"yedam, don't be nervous, please. i know it's hard but i won't be touching you directly." he held up a sponge and a towel, "and you can clean some areas yourself, definitely."

a blush crept up yedam's cheek out of embarrassment and he nodded as he slowly unbuttonedhis gown. as each button was unclasped, the faster his heart started to beat. he unconciously turned his back towards doyoung, to which doyoung noticed but didn't comment. 

"actually..."

doyoung started.

"since you're not restrained, i'll just let you wash yourself. trust me, i don't ever want to make you uncomfortable. i want you to trust me." 

yedam's top was almost off when he froze and turned to face doyoung. his face still showing a tint of pink but he smiled gratefully.

"i-it's not that i don't trust you, believe me! i'm just not used to this..."

doyoung nodded and gave him a pat on his shoulder, assuring him that it was alright. he then proceeded to leave the toilet, telling yedam he'll knock twice before opening the door to check on him every minute.

yedam quickly got to work and started taking off his clothes as quickly as he could and went behind the shower curtain. he was not a mental patient so he is sure to bath quickly as to get out of this situation as quickly as he could. 

a knock was heard as he was applying the soap on his body. he pulled the curtains aside to reveal his shoulders up and gave a shy smile to doyoung who slide the toilet door open a little to check on him. the nurse returned his smile with one that made his heart skip a beat, much to his surprise. after the door shut, he quickly got back and started washing away the soap on his body.

he did know how much time was left when he got to grabbing his pants. he just finished buttoning his top and raised his other leg to slip into his pants when doyoung knocked on the door and the door slowly start to slide open. the shower curtain was definitely useless as the floor around yedam was wet as hell and as yedam tried to slip the remaining leg quickly into his pants, he slipped on a puddle of water by his feet.

he shut his eyes as he tried to brace for the fall with the floor hitting his back when he felt arms grabbing him by the waist and one behind his head. 

"yedam!"

yedam opened his eyes to doyoung's face directly in front of him. and yedam realised his hands had unconciously grabbed onto the back of doyoung's shirt and shoulder and his face grew pink. he looked down, embarrassed at what happened. 

"are you alright?" 

"y-yes, i'm fine. thank you..."

he could almost hear the smile in doyoung's words. 

"thank goodness. i wouldn't know what to tell the doctor if you ended up hurt in the toilet."

he helped yedam stand up straight with his hands still wrapped around his waist. he gave his back a gently rub before letting go, leaving yedam still very flustered. he then held yedam's wrist and led him back to his bed to be restrained once again. 

yedam took a another look at the room and noticed a cctv at a corner of the room. 

"doyoung-sshi! they'll see that you didn't cuff me in the toilet through the cctv." yedam exclaimed as he pulled doyoung's abit to get his attention. 

doyoung's assuring smile found their way back to his face as he pulled out the handcuff from his uniform pocket. "i can just say i cuffed you in the toilet; also the cctv doesn't reach the toilet door, so they wouldn't know i was outside the toilet instead of inside with you."

he explained to yedam as he slipped his wrist and ankles back into the bed restraints. 

"ah, i see.. you seems to have all planned out." 

"of course, we may be in a mental hospital, i wouldn't want my petient to feel uncomfortable with me."

yedam showed a bitter smile. if only every other staff in the hospital thought the same as doyoung. unfortunately, that wasn't the case. 

he looked up at doyoung who still has his gentle smile on his face. he was just glad it was doyoung that was assigned to him.

**E**

the next day went past pretty much the same; the doctor came in to check his vitals and giving him medicine with his nurse, doyoung feeding him his meals and yedam trying to ask doyoung more about the hospital, with doyoung kindly rejecting him as it was top secret. yedam pouted which made doyoung's heart ache a little, he hated seeing him this way. 

one day, yedam just found doyoung staring at him, wordlessly. he tilted his head in confusion and stared back at doyoung and that seems to snap him out of his daze.

"what's wrong? something on your mind?"

through the past few days, the two have gotten alot closer and yedam is starting to feel comfortable around him. they joked around, made fun of each other and stayed silent with each other. this probably shouldn't happen between a mentally ill patient and a nurse but doyoung really wanted to make yedam feel comfortable. also, he strongly believed yedam was perfectly fine. however, recently his lab reports has been showing a drastic decline in his health and that was shocking as doyoung had made sure all his food were safe for consumption and was healthy. 

"yedam, how are you feeling recently?" he started walking towards yedam's bed and stopped at the foot of his bed and flipped through his clipboard. 

yedam smiled. "i'm feeling alright, i guess. though i've been pretty tired lately. probably because i'm locked up in this room for the past few days without fresh air." 

he didn't realise, but he has been looking pretty pale recently. doyoung cursed at himself for noticing it so late. however, the doctor and nurse has been acting so normally he didn't realise. if they did change the medcine or any of the dosage, they hid it very well. 

"right! that must be the case. i'm sorry, i can't get permission for you to get out."

"no, no! don't apologise, doyoung. it's not your fault. it's just the rules here, isn't it?" yedam waved his hands animatedly, letting doyoung know he wasn't to be blamed. 

"c'mon, it's time for your shower." doyoung stepped towards yedam to untied his restraints. when he was untying the last restraint on his left wrist, yedam stood up to prepare to go towards the toilet when he felt very lightheaded. he lost he balance and fell onto doyoung, who quickly wrapped his arms around to support him.

"yedam! are you alright?" 

yedam nodded with a tired smile. "yeah, i'm fine, doyoung. don't worry. i probably stood up too quickly." 

doyoung knew it wasn't the case. something in the medicine was causing his health to deteriorate quickly. he needed to find out why. 

"let's go to the toilet quickly." 

yedam knew himself he couldn't stand for too long therefore he wanted to get it over and done with. however, they both underestimated how weak yedam had became. he could barely stand now. 

"do you want me to help you wash up? you can totally reject if you're uncomfortable!"

yedam realised he didn't have much of a choice and agreed. he wasn't uncomfortable, he was more insecure about his body. however, he didn't want to risk fainting in the toilet with no one to come to his immediate help. 

suddenly, doyoung's eyes lit up. 

"how about this? i'll turn my back against you and you'll use me as your support. if by any chance you faint while... you're naked, i hope not, i'll wrap you up in a towel before looking at you." 

yedam smiled and nodded. he was wondering why doyoung was putting in so much effort to make him feel comfortable. he was just another patient, and a patient in a mental hospital. he could've just acted like the other nurses who didn't give a damn about how he felt, come here and do their job and leave him be. but he put in the extra effort to make sure he ate his meals, slept well, felt comfortable around him and smiled at him.

they stepped into the toilet and doyoung shut the door behind them. he motioned to yedam to get started and he turned around, folding his arms behind his back.

"do grab onto my arm if you need help balancing. i won't turn around unless you ask me to. and don't worry about my uniform getting wet, i have a spare one!" 

yedam took off his clothes and realised he didn't have a place to put his gown when doyoung spoke. "please, just hang your gown over my shoulder. ah, and i'm not peeping, i swear!"

it was as if he knew what yedam needed. yedam let out a soft laugh before gently hanging his gown over doyoung's shoulder, whispering a soft 'thank you' to his ear. he didn't know, but it brought a smile and slight blush to doyoung's face. 

it was literally the fastest shower he has ever taken as he didn't want doyoung to stand there any longer. 

he took the towel that was hanging off doyoung's other shoulder and wipe off the excess water he has on his body. he then proceeded to wear his gown as quickly as he could. 

"doyoung, i'm done-" 

he suddenly felt faint and his body started falling sideways. he tried grabbing onto doyoung but missed. however, he can trust doyoung on saving him from a fall. he felt doyoung's arms wrap around his waist and shoulder, holding him up.

his eyes started to regain their focus and he saw doyoung smiling at him, a tinge of worry in it. "talk about great timing."

**A**

the next day when yedam woke up, doyoung wasn't there to greet him. instead, a nurse was injecting him with a substance, probably his daily dose of medicine which he never knew what it was. he felt a stinging pain which he never experienced when doyoung inject it for him. and the other nurse noting something down on the clipboard.

he wanted to ask where doyoung was as he was worried but he was afraid it could cause doyoung to be in trouble so he resisted. 

suddenly, the door slid open and in came doyoung, breathing a little heavily. 

"s-sorry! i had a bad stomachache, thank you taking over." 

the nurses just nodded and left the room without a word. doyoung closed the door behind them and they heard the door lock.

"doyoung, are you feeling better now? i was worried about you." yedam tried to sit up but failed again due to the restraints. 

doyoung went over to him and adjusted the bed with a smile on his face. "i'm fine, don't worry, yedam."

something was up, yedam was sure but he didn't know how to say. he just stared at doyoung with the latter staring back at him.

"what?" 

yedam eyed doyoung's uniform pocket, seeing something foreign. a surgical mask and a scrub cap. 

"doyoung, you're a nurse. why do you have these?"

doyoung took out the mask and cap and smiled. 

"nothing escapes your eyes, huh?"

yedam just stayed quiet and waited for doyoung's answer. he seems hesitant but eventually he spoke. 

"okay, i'll say, but please don't be shocked. i swear i didn't know about it either until today. just moments ago, i was at the backroom, trying to find more records about your condition. those shown on this clipboard," he held up the clipboard, "it's fake. it doesn't show everything about you or what medicine you're fed with."

"yedam, they're going to kill you. you have to leave now."

"what?" 

yedam was confused. he heard everything doyoung just said to him but he wasn't processing it well. 

"yedam, you're going to die if you don't escape now. you won't survive the tests they're going to put you through. what's worse is your health is declining. drastically. they're literally feeding you stuff your body can't take."

"so that's what those words spell..."

doyoung stared at yedam, confused. what words? 

"t-there're words. everyday on the syringe i was injected with, there was a letter. **P ** **E** **S** **C** **E** **A**. now i know, it spells escape. it was a hint." 

"that's what you have to do yedam. escape this place." 

"no, no. i can't leave. i can't leave you here-"

"yedam."

doyoung held both of yedam's shoulders. there were tears in yedam's eyes, he didn't want to leave doyoung, he didn't want to leave doyoung here alone. 

"don't cry, yedam-ah. who said anything about me staying here? your condition is pretty bad, so i'm helping you escape. i'm leaving with you."

the smile of relief on yedam's face made doyoung felt a little better. he hate lying to yedam but if it could make yedam smile, it's worth it.

he started to untie yedam from his restraints and when yedam's hands were free, he help doyoung untie his legs restraints.

"but doyoung, how are we going to leave this room, let alone escape the whole hospital?" 

"don't worry, i have it planned out. follow what i say and we should be fine. just remember one thing; hold on tight to me."

suddenly, the whole room blacked out and an alarm started going off. doyoung pulled yesam towards the wardrobe beside the door and opened the door, ushering yedam in and him following behind. 

he did not shut the door all the way but braced himself with yedam's extra pair of slippers in hand. 

_is he going to hit the guards with his shoes? that's his plan?_

yedam wanted to comment but knowing doyoung, so far none of his plans had failed. 

their door suddenly clicked and in came the two guards, almost halfway inside the room, their backs facing the wardrobe they were in.

"it's pitch black; do you see them?"

"no!" 

right at this moment, doyoung swung both the slippers out of the door and slipped his hand into the wardrobe. when the slippers contacted the floor outside the room, the guards turned and ran out.

"they've escaped! quick, get them!"

"how the hell are we suppose to find them in the dark? you go left and i'll go right!" 

once the guards footsteps were getting softer and softer, they came out of the wardrobe and exited the room. 

"c'mon, let's go!" doyoung whispered to yedam, holding his hand tightly.

yedam nodded and both started running, away from the exit sign?

"d-doyoung, isn't the exit in the opposite direction? the exit sign points there!"

doyoung smirked. "that was the plan, to fool the patients. if you run that way, you'll run straight into a dead end; a trap. also i know a way where it won't be affected by the lockdown that is happening now."

yedam didn't quite understand what doyoung was saying, but he ran with him, trusting him with his whole being.

after twisting and turning and going down flights of stairs, yedam finally made out an exit of the building. they quickly stepped out of the building and searched for the gate to escape the compound. 

"there!" doyoung pointed ahead of them. sure enough, the gate just up ahead. once they run past the gates, they'll be safe from this hospital.

suddenly, a gunshot rang out. 

where did it come from? did he get hit? if he did, he didn't feel any pain. 

doyoung suddenly fell on the ground. 

"doyoung!" yedam kneeled beside him. he checked doyoung's body and realised he got shot in the upper thigh.

"ah, fuck. it hurts." doyoung cursed under his breath. doyoung looked back and suddenly fell above yedam as another gunshot was fired. 

"y-yedam... please. escape this place."

yedam couldn't believe it. they've made it this far but they still couldn't escape together. 

"no, i can't leave you here, doyoung."

"please yedam. stay alive for me. i knew it was impossible for both of us to leave this place alive, but you can make omit out alone. we've made it this far, so please, escape and live for me." he started coughing out some blood but his sweet smile still remained on his face. "i'll hold him back, s-so go. run."

yedam couldn't stop his tears from falling. he looked into doyoung's eyes one last time before planting a kiss on his forehead, whispering a soft 'thank you, doyoung' after that. 

he stood up and ran towards the gate, without turning back. he couldn't bear to see doyoung's face for another moment. he wasn't sure if he could continue running ahead if he did. once he ran past the gates, there was a blinding light and he blacked out.

💎

zzzrtt.....

zzZzrrTtt.....

**CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'VE ESCAPED MENTAL !**

he felt something getting removed from his head and once the weight was off, he opened his eyes. he was in a small room, seated in a large and comfortable chair and above him was a hanging vr headset. 

so it was a all game?

he reached up to rub his eyes that was slightly sore from the bright light when he realised his eyes were wet. he was crying.

suddenly, the door to his room opened and he quickly wiped away the tears. 

"hello, i see you've made it out alive?" 

"y-yeah? alive? what do you mean alive?" 

the lady scoffed and smiled. "did you forget? we did tell you before we started this game launch that if you didn't complete your mission, you die?" 

"what? d-die? but only i escaped... then, what about doyoung?"

the lady looked at her list. "ah, kim doyoung? a nurse? it seems like he didn't escape, bu-"

yedam suddenly stood up from his seat, grabbed his backpack and left the room.

"yedam! where are you going?" 

yedam sniffed. "i'm going to check every single one of these rooms until i find him. all the players are in these rooms, right? that means doyoung is in one of these."

the lady seems to be panicking a little. "y-yes, but you stil shouldn't go around opening everyone's door! but anyways, doyoung isn't-"

"yedam?" 

a familiar voice came from behind him. it can't be.

yedam turned around to see doyoung standing along the corridor, alive. 

"d-doyoung.... is that really you?"

doyoung smiled and nodded. "it's me, yedam-ah."

yedam didn't waste a single second and ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug. doyoung didn't say anything and hugged him back. 

"thank goodness you're alive."

doyoung laughed. "and why wouldn't be?" 

"because i was joking and i kinda said you died." the lady came up and stood beside the pair. 

"you what? noona, why would you do that?"

"i just said you have to complete your mission to leave the game alive! who knew he'd interpret it that way." the lady laughed. "also, yedamie, my dear, as of now, games are not that advanced to kill you. i'll leave you two lovebirds alone then."

she waved and left. 

doyoung looked down only to find yedam blushing, hard. 

"aigoo~ you thought i died? what would you do if i really- oh my god, yedam! did you cry just now? i'm so sorry!"

yedam didn't say anything but just buried his head into doyoung's chest, giving him two slaps on the chest. 

"i'm glad you're here." yedam spoke. 

"i'm glad you're here too. and i'm glad i met you." 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if there are any mistakes! also, i hope you enjoyed this story! ^^


End file.
